


Girl's Night In

by skates16



Series: The Hero, The Champion, The Inquisitor [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, basically my first story, so introducing my characters and ships i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9388178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skates16/pseuds/skates16
Summary: Tria Lavellen wants to help Olivia Cousland feel more comfortable in Skyhold, but makes the mistake of asking Hawke for assistance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story here, so I just wanted to write something fun to introduce my characters. Though I think this would continue more in Olivia dealing with other things is Skyhold (AKA Kieran). Please let me know what you think!

Warmth spread across Olivia Cousland’s cheeks as she downed the tankard in her hands, the rush of the ale hitting her. She sputtered as she took the last gulp, but grinned triumphantly at the other two women.

“I told you I could do it, Hawke.” She said to the woman sitting to her right. Hawke rolled her ice blue eyes and looked across to the third woman in their little drinking party.

“Come on Inquisitor, your turn.”

“Me?” Tria yelped, looking at the tankard in her hands. Compared to the two warriors she was drinking with, the tankard was dwarfed in her Elf hands. “I don’t usually drink ale.”

“Lies, Varric told me about your games of Wicked Grace.” Hawke said and started waggling her eyebrows at Tria. “Heard last time you played, a certain Commander ended up without his clothes on.”

Olivia giggled behind her hand; turning to look at Tria whose face was almost as red as her hair. “You have a thing for Cullen then, Inquisitor?”

Tria looked between the two women, one being the Hero of Ferelden, the other the Champion of Kirkwall. And they were teasing her about her relationship with Cullen, whom she found out both of them had met before.

“If I drink all of this, will you two stop it?” Tria asked. Hawke shrugged.

“Possibly, but no promises.” 

Tria sighed and started drinking her ale. The three women had snuck their way to the top of the tavern of Skyhold where they could get some peace and quiet. They had chosen a corner opposite from where Cole usually stayed, and Tria was thankful he was not present to see the drinking game that was happening.

“Wow, you actually did it.” Olivia said, brushing her auburn hair out of her face. “However, I still want to hear everything about Cullen and how that happened.”

Tria wiped her mouth with the back of her sleeve and looked at Olivia. She came to Skyhold just a few days ago, having seemed to find the cure she was looking for. She came to the Inquisition to help make the cure, but also to lend her services in stopping Corypheus. The cure for the calling, she claimed, would help them greatly. But since that meeting with Olivia, the woman would often disappear out of sight. Any time Tria did manage to find her and talk to her, she would deflect the questions. 

Now that she seemed inebriated, she was more than willing to talk.

“There is nothing to say about Cullen.” Tria said, looking between the two of them.

“So you two haven’t done anything?” Hawke asked, a wicked grin on her face. “I mean it didn’t take long for Anders to jump into bed with me, and then Fenris too was tempting….”

Olivia looked over at Hawke, a dreamy look on her face now. “What, you have two men in your life?”

Hawke chuckled. “No, I could never hurt Anders. Just, things could have happened with Fenris had Anders not gotten to me first.” Hawke now turned her gaze on Olivia, who started to squirm. “What about you, anything to say about the King of Ferelden?”

Tria glared at Hawke, who ignored her. This was obviously a touchy subject for Olivia, as she was the Queen who ran away from her King. But it was for a good cause, though that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt.

“Alistair… was always very sweet.” Olivia said, pausing and looking down at her hands. “He never pushed me for anything. If anything I was the one who kept pushing until he was finally ready.”

“What?” Hawke asked, laughter in her voice.

“It was a life or death situation! I didn’t know if we would make it out alive… and I most certainly didn’t want to die a virgin.” Olivia mumbled that last part.

Hawke stifled her laughter and gathered the three tankards up. “I’ll go get us the next round.”

“Don’t let anyone follow you, remember we are hiding!” Tria called over to her. Hawke waved her hand as she descended the stairs. Tria turned her attention back to Olivia, surprised to see tears in her eyes. “What’s wrong?”

“Twice I’ve hurt him.” She murmured. “Both times so we could be together forever. This time maybe… maybe if the cure works, we will be able to have an heir.”

Tria shuffled closer to Olivia as she wiped her eyes. “He misses you.” Tria said. Olivia looked up, eyes wide.

“You spoke to him?”

“A couple of times… we may have helped him stop an assassination attempt and also helped bridge the gap between Ferelden and Orlais.”

Olivia looked down at her hands, playing with a golden band. Her wedding band. “I knew he would be a good king, even without me.”

“Yes, but I think it has been his desire to see you again, to do better for you that has helped him be that person.” Tria offered. Olivia chuckled. “If you’d like, we can write to him and tell him you’re here…”

Olivia sighed and looked up at Tria. “Thanks, but I have a feeling Leliana would have told him already. She was always rooting for the two of us.”

Tria was going to open her mouth to say more, but was interrupted by Hawke returning with four tankards and Varric following behind her.

“Look who I found!”

“Hawke, I thought we agreed on alone time?” Tria asked, but smiled at Varric. He shook his head at his close friend as she handed him a tankard.

“It’s more like she dragged me away from the game of Wicked Grace I was playing saying the party is no fun up here.”

Hawke glared at her friend. “You weren’t supposed to repeat that. And I just meant we need more people here like us.” Hawke turned to Olivia. “Varric is a very important writer.”

“Hawke, how much have you had to drink already?” Varric asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I had a head start on these two.” She pointed at Olivia and Tria as she took a sip of her own ale.

“So quite a bit then.” Varric chuckled. Hawke rolled her eyes at him.

“Everyone is being so stuck up right now.”

“Oi, is there a party going on up there?” Sera’s voice wafted up the stairs and soon her head popped up. “Ah, there you are. Bull, Dorian, up here!”

Soon it seemed like the whole Inquisition party was up there. Tria groaned, her plan to just take Olivia away from people and get to know her failed. She turned to give the Queen a sympathetic smile, but saw she was beaming as she listened to the stories everyone was telling her. Tria looked over at Hawke, who was standing off to the side and smirking at her. Before she could figure out why, the answer became apparent.

“Tria.” He whispered behind her, and she spun around to come face to face with her commander. She smiled up at him as he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. “Heard there was a party going on here?”

She sighed. “Wasn’t supposed to be a party.” Tria murmured before Cullen pulled her in for a kiss. 

Olivia looked away from Sera who was busy talking animatedly to look over at Tria. Seeing her embrace Cullen made her heart ache for Alistair. She excused herself from the group, intent on going back to her room and solitude, but Leliana stopped her.

“Olivia, a word?” She asked. Olivia nodded and Leliana followed her down the stairs. “I have sent a raven to the king, about your presence here at Skyhold.”

“I thought you might.” She said, sighing. “I don’t know if I’m ready to face him just yet.”

Leliana grabbed her friend’s arm as they now exited the tavern. “I know, and if now is not a good time we can delay that meeting. But he really misses you, I do not think it will be as bad as you think it is.”

Olivia bit the inside of her cheek as they stopped walking by the stairs leading to the grand hallway. 

“I don’t know if you know either, but Morrigan is here.” Leliana said slowly. Olivia’s eyes widened. “She has… changed. I think you should meet her if you like.”

“Yes, I think I should.” Olivia said. Leliana nodded and left her friend alone, to walk back to her room, her heart heavy.

**Author's Note:**

> This follows my canon characters, which just means the ones I did the first play through with. So with Hawke I wanted to romance Fenris but ended up with Anders instead. So I decided to just mention that in there. I plan on writing more individual stories with these three and their love interests.


End file.
